Calem X and Serena Y
by Fallout Stories
Summary: This story follows the x and y game. Calem and his friends wanted to train there pokemon in peace so they could become the best pokemon trainers. But with team flare tearing apart the Kalos region forced them in the fight. Now Calem will now have to face a team of criminals, his past that haunts him, keeping his friends and pokemon safe, and his feelings.
1. The Journey

**THIS WILL FOLLOW THE STORY OF X AND Y BUT WITH CHANGES I MADE TO THEM SUCH AS THE KIDS AT THE BEGINNING BEING 18. ALSO THE POKEMON THEY USE WILL BE MY CHOICE. SOME WILL BE FROM THE ANIME AND SOME FROM THE SHOW. BUT I WILL PICK THEM FOR THE MOST PART. THERE ARE OTHER CHANGES YOU WILL SEE LATER ON. GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERROR WILL PROBABLY HAPPEN. PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN FIX THEM BUT GO EASY ON ME.**

VANIVILLE TOWN

The boy woke from his sleep and made his way over to his mirror. He black long hair was a mess from his sleep. He ran into and shower and got himself ready for the day. He wasn't really in a rush but he felt like he had a place to be but he couldn't remember why. He went to his closet and got dressed for the day. He grabbed his red hat and goggles along with his boots and blue jeans and jacket. He kept wondering what it was he was suppose to do today. He made his way downstairs to see his mom with her fletchling. She was cleaning around the house.

"Hey mom how are you this morning." The boy made his way into the kitchen to get some milk. He pulled out a carton and started to drink it.

"Calem what are you doing here." Calem turn around and saw his mom looking at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. I live here you know that right." Calem rolled his eyes and went back to drinking out of his milk carton. His mom could be so weird sometimes. "Hey mom why haven't you started breakfast."

"Because I didn't think I have anyone to feed this morning. Don't you have to go see Professor Augustine Sycamore today." Calem dropped the milk carton to the ground and ran outside. "Don't forget to feed Rhyhorn on you're way out." He quickly threw food in Rhyhorn food pin. He ran at the top of his lungs towards Aquacorde town.

AQUACORDE TOWN

As he finally arrived at the town he was out of energy from the long run. He took a moment to relax as he was out of breath. He looked around and saw four people that we're his friends sitting at table. They notice him and waved him over. Calem ran up to them and sat down on a empty seat. He saw his friends Trevor the short skinny smart redhead. Tierno the big boy with some styled black hair and a love for dancing. Shauna the brown hair tan skin girl with a love for showcases. FInally Serena the blonde that is kind but hates getting dirty.

"You're a little late aren't you now Calem." Serena said giving Calem a frustrated look. She always seem to get mad at him about something.

"Ya well I kinda slept in but it was a accident. But I am here now so where is the professor." Calem was looking around for him but didn't see the Professor anywhere around.

"He already took off he said he had something to do so he couldn't wait around for you. But he gave us all our pokedex and starter pokemons." Trevor handed Calem pokedex to him. "Also he gave us all five pokeballs to start with so here you go." Trevor handed five small pokeballs. Than Tierno put the tray of three pokemon balls on the table.

"I have my Tyrogue and Trevor has his Pikachu so that leave just you Serena and Shauna to decide what you three want. Their is a Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin here. The basic water, grass, and fire types here." The three without their pokemons looked at Tierno. "Well I guess the next step is to decided who should get to pick first."

"Isn't it easy we should go in the order of who got here first. Which it would go me than Shauna and then Calem can have what one is left." Serena said shooting a look at Calem.

"Hey that isn't a fair way to decided. If anyone should go last it's Serena." Calem and Serena we're starting to get into a fight when Shauna spoke to break it up.

"Hey you two knock it off. Look I'll go last alright. I don't wanna have to be pick my starter. I want it to be left to fate." Shauna pulled out a coin from her bag. "So we decided who goes first with a coin flip. Is that fair for you two." Calem and Serena sat down in their seats and nodded even though you could tell they are still mad. "Alright Calem is head and Serena is tail."

The coin was flipped in the air as everyone watched to see what would happen. Calem prayed it would land on head. He didn't know what pokemon he pick but he knew he wanted to have choices. They watched the coin hit Shauna hand as she flipped it and than showed it to Trevor.

"The coin landed on heads so Calem gets to pick first." Calem stood up and cheered in joy. He looked and saw Serena turn away in anger. That just made it that much better for him. "So Calem which pokemon do you want."

Calem looked at the three balls and found it hard to decide. All three seemed like great choices. But he knew whatever one he pick would be his partner for life. This pokemon would be with him all the way to the end at the elite four and after when he is the greatest trainer ever. But he just found it hard to pick one. He finally just left the choice up to faith. He put a hand over his eyes and reached out to the tray.

"You have got to be kidding me." Calem ignored her as he grabbed a ball. He picked it up and looked at it for awhile.

"Come on out Chespin!" Calem threw the ball in the air and a small green and brown creature appeared on the table. It didn't look like a whole lot but Calem loved it already. He hugged the creature as he played with him. "Chespin! Chespin!"

"Chespin is a grass type. I am kinda surprised you pick that. I figure you go for the fire type." Calem looked at Tierno and just shrug.

"Maybe that would seem more my style but faith had something else in mind." Calem just kept playing with his new pokemon. He knew they we're gonna be great friends.

"Well it is my turn to pick and I know which one I want." Serena reached over and grabbed her ball and tossed it in the air. "Come on out Fennekin." Serena tossed her ball and out came a furry creature that was white and yellow with red fur coming out it's ears. "Fennekin!"

Calem watched as Serena started to pet her new pokemon. Calem knew Serena wanted to be in the showcases so this pokemon he knew would be perfect for her. It had a I am better than you attitude. But the thing seemed awful friendly to Serena. But when Tierno tried to pet the pokemon it bit him on the hand. Everyone laughed at the pokemon. Calem looked back at the last ball and knew what was in it.

"Well I guess that leaves just me with one choice left." Shauna grabbed the ball and tossed it in the air. "Come on out Froakie!" The creature came out and it was a blue and white with very big eyes. "Froakie!" Shauna was so happy to have her pokemon and picked it up and started to spin it around in her arms. "I already love my Froakie."

"I almost forgot." Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Calem. "The Professor also wanted me to give this to you. He said you needed to take it to your mom."

Calem took the letter and put it in his bag. "Well I guess all that is left is giving that letter to my mom and saying bye and we can all get going." Everyone stood up from the table and return their pokemon back to their pokeballs and started back to Vaniville.

VANIVILLE TOWN

Once they all reached their town they all went to their homes to say goodbyes to their parents. Calem made his way into his house where he saw his mom still cleaning. He was really gonna miss seeing his mom everyday. He was gonna miss his house the few pokemon his mom kept here all of it. But he wanted to be the best trainer so he knew that meant sacrifices. He made his way to his mom and handed her the letter.

"You know I already know what this is." Calem was nervous his mom wouldn't give him her blessings. "Look I would never try to stop you Calem. Just be safe out there alright. It isn't all fun and games."

"I will be safe mom I promise." Calem tossed his pokeball and his Chespin appeared. "Chespin will keep me safe and I will keep him safe." Chespin stood holding onto Calem pant leg.

Calem mom knelt down and gave the pokemon a hug. "You keep my boy safe you promise." Calem mom gave the pokemon a smile as she waited for an answer. "Chespin!" She hugged the Chespin than got off the ground and looked at Calem. "You got a nice pokemon their be sure to care for it."

"I will mom but I have to get going. The others will be finishing talking to their parents soon." Calem return his pokemon than made his way to the door after giving his mom a hug. "I will be back mom I promise I love you I'll call soon." Calem waved goodbye and left his house.

His mom looked out the window and watch him leave on his adventure. "Be safe Calem. I know you're father would be proud. God I hope you do fend better than he did out their." She went and sat on the couch and thought of the adventure her and Calem father had. But she couldn't get that terrible day out of her mind.

AQUACORDE TOWN PATH

Calem ran back up to the path towards Aquacorde and waited. This is where him and his friends agreed to meet up to head out. He was the first one there which was a surprise. He stood waiting by a tree for his friends to arrive. He couldn't stop thinking of all the pokemon he was gonna catch. He started to think of which ones he wanted on his team though for elite four. Finally he saw Shauna running up the path towards him. He only had to wait for the last three now.

"Calem you're here on time." Shauna looked at her watch than back at Calem surprised. "Actually you're here early whats up with that." Calem just hung his head from her comment. He wasn't always late he could be on time sometimes.

"You know what I am in to good of a mood to be upset so I will let that comment go." Calem looked around at the woods. He thought he was hearing something. He figured it was some wild pokemon but he made a promise to his friends they wait to catch pokemon till they all started the journey together.

"Hey Calem we have some time to kill how about we have a pokemon battle." Calem look at Shauna who already had her ball in her hands and ready. Calem reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokeball. Shauna tossed her ball in the air. "Come on out Froakie!" The pokemon appeared in front of them ready for battle.

"Sure that sounds like fun. But I am not gonna go easy on you." Calem tossed his ball in the air. "Come on out Chespin!" Calem Chespin appeared in front of him ready for battle.

"Alright this is a one on one battle let's do this." Calem looked at the Froakie and knew he had the advantage. Grass pokemon trump water pokemon and most cases. There were very few cases where that wasn't true. "Ok Chespin tackle!"

Chespin ran at Froakie and tried to run into it. "Froakie dodge than water gun." Froakie moved out of the way of Chespin who landed on the ground. Froakie than shot water out his mouth and hit Chespin with it who just shrugged it off. "What why didn't that work."

"Shauna are you kidding me that is a water type pokemon. Water moves don't hurt grass pokemon if anything they help them." Calem words made Shauna slap her own face from her stupidity. "Chespin vine whip!"

Chespin had a vine appear and it used it to wipe Froakie who was knocked down from it. "Froakie are you ok!" The pokemon barely got to it's feet. "Froakie!" Calem knew he just needed one more hit on it. "Ok Froakie use tackle."

The froakie rushed at Chespin. "Chespin dodge then use tackle." Chespin moved out of the way than slammed into Froakie knocking it down.

"Froakie can you still fight." Froakie tried to get up but ended up falling over. Shauna returned her pokemon to her ball. "You tried you're best I am still proud of you." Calem returned his pokemon to it's ball to.

Calem return his pokemon to it's ball to. He was happy he won his first battle. "You did amazing Chespin now just rest." Calem looked and saw his other three friends standing their. "Hey guys did you get to see our battle."

"Ya awesome job Calem and Shauna you did a good job to." Trevor was trying to cheer up Shauna. But she was already happy the girl never got sad.

"Well let's grab some stuff from Aquacorde and then head on to Ouvert. We will probably camp there for the night." Calem and the others started to walk towards Aquacorde.

"Or we can move on to the next pokemon center so we can sleep in a bed. I mean do we really want to sleep on the ground." Calem rolled his eyes are Serena. She could be such a girl sometimes.

"Really Serena what is so bad about sleeping on the ground for one night I mean come on. Plus if we do that maybe we will get lucky and some pokemon will wander into our camp." Calem started to hope he see a awesome pokemons.

"He is right Serena. If we kept walking to the next pokemon center we be walking all night." Trevor hoped that would make her feel better about it but it didn't. Serena was not a fan of getting dirty.

OUVERT WAY

The group stopped and got some healing potion and medicine for their pokemon than made their way into Ouvert Way. The place was an open path free from tall grass on the road but it was all along the side. The group looked around and saw the grass moving around. They were all excited to start catching some pokemon. They didn't have much daylight left so they knew they should start soon. The five of them stopped at a clearing and looked around.

"This will should be a nice place to set up camp." Trevor said looking around at their opening. They were trees all around them. But they had a clear view in all directions. Everyone dropped their bags on the ground.

"We should go see if we can catch anything before the sun goes down." Calem said looking around trying to spot the pokemons he knew we're watching them right now. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to finally catch his first pokemon.

"Well it's getting dark soon so we should go look in groups of two to be safe. We don't want people getting lost out their." Calem knew Shauna was right but he didn't wanna take the chance of someone stealing his catch. But he didn't really fear that. He trusted his friends a lot.

"I can stay behind and get the camp ready while you all go out and look." Trevor said as he started to roll out his bedroll. "But when you all get back let's take a moment to scan all our pokemon into our pokedexs." Everyone nodded at Trevor good idea.

Tierno went and got the fishing pole off his backpack. "Hey Shauna you wanna come with me. I'm heading to this lake I saw to see what I catch."

"Ya that sounds like fun let's go." Shauna and Tierno started to walk off into the trees till they couldn't be seen anymore. Calem and Serena looked at each other and gave a angry groan.

"Fine let's just go alright." Serena said as she started to walk towards the trees. "I saw some tall grass this way that looked promising." Calem rolled his eyes and just followed her.

They made their way through some tall grass looking for pokemon. Calem just wanted one pokemon to jump out at him already. He was tired of waiting he wanted some action. He saw Serena put some fingers over her lips telling him to be quiet. She pointed to some grass that was moving. He saw Serena through her pokeball and her pokemon appeared. The pokemon ran and so the three of them chased it to a clearing. Calem finally saw that the pokemon was a Eevee.

Serena and her Fennekin got in a their battle positions. He knew Serena had this battle all wrapped up. He looked around to see if he could spot any pokemon himself. That is when he saw some grass moving so he made his way their. Once he reached the grass he saw a blue and black pokemon. He pulled up his pokedex and scanned it. The pokedex read that it was a Riolu. But the pokemon turned around and saw a scar that went down it's right eye. Calem thought that it was strange. He had never really seen a pokemon with a scar. Calem didn't waste time and through out his pokeball and his Chespin appeared.

The Riolu was tired and already looked like it went through a battle. It ended up falling over on it's face. "Shit!" Calem went and picked up the Riolu and started to run back to camp. He looked at his shoulder and saw Chespin was on his shoulder holding on. He forgot to return him back to his ball. He looked at the Riolu who eyes kept closing. "You stay awake little guy! Just stay awake I swear I will get you some help!" Calem ran into the camp and saw Trevor had set up the camp. "Trevor get all the medicine we have now!" Calem kneed to the ground by the fire. He looked around and saw Trevor come out of the woods. His face was shocked when he saw Calem leaning over the pokemon. He was to shocked to even move. "Trevor medicine now!" Trevor finally shook it off and nodded and ran to his bag. Calem return Chespin to his ball. "Sorry bud but you can't help right now."

Trevor came back out carrying the medicine they needed. Most was Pokemon medicine but some of it was human ones to. "It looks like it's just exhausted but it has some bad bruises. Some of this medicine should help with the wounds healing process." Trevor then pulled out a orange bottle. "This is meant for humans but half a pill should be enough not to harm it but numb it's pain." Calem picked up the Pokemon and set it on his sleeping bag Trevor laid out. "Calem what happen to it."

"I don't know found it wandering in the tall grass while Serena was battling a Eevee. I was gonna fight it but then it just collapse. I knew something was wrong so I rushed it back here." Calem than remember he left Serena alone in the woods. He ran to his bag and grabbed a flashlight than made for the woods. "Serena!" He ran through the woods as fast as his feet would take him. "Serena!" He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was for leaving her like that. If something happen to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "Serena please answer me! Where are you!"

"Calem!" Calem stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He knew he heard something. "Calem are you their!"

Calem was shining his flashlight around trying to point it at whoever was their. He knew it had to be Serena. "Serena if you can hear me please keep talking alright and stand still I'll find you!" Calem was walking towards where he thought he heard Serena yelling from.

"Ok I will Calem! But I might have a idea that could help! Fennekin could use ember to help light the way!" Calem shouted for her to do it. He looked around and finally he saw a tiny light glowing in the distance. "Do you see us Calem."

"Yes keep it up I'm coming." Calem took off running towards the light. He ran till he finally came to a clearing and saw Serena. She was holding Fennekin and the Eevee in her arms. "Serena thank god you're alright."

Calem and Serena gave each other a hug. "Calem you asshole when have you been." Calem just held her close not wanting to let his friend go.

"I'm so sorry Serena. Their was a hurt Pokemon and I had to get it help." Calem couldn't seem to let go of Serena. He didn't know if he couldn't or if he didn't want to.

"Damn you Calem for always having to be the hero." She was crying but he knew they were tears of joy. "You always seem to find me though don't you." Calem knew she was talking about the day they meant. He still remember finding her lost in the woods.

"Ya I do but you cried a lot more back than. You just kept whining and whining about all the dirt you we're covered in." Calem started to laugh now.

"Shut up you asshole you know I hate dirt." Serena closed her eyes and started to let herself enjoy the hug. "Thank you Calem for coming back to me."

"You know I wouldn't leave you behind Serena. Even if you make me mad sometimes." Serena just shook her head at him. She trusted Calem even if he was a idiot.

"Really though Calem thank you. I don't know what I do without you." Serena comment made Calem smile. He couldn't understand the feelings he was feelings.

"Don't get soft on me now Serena. Let's just get you back to camp." Calem finally let her go and they started to walk back to the camp.

The walk for the most part was quiet. Neither said much after that. Once they reached the campsite they saw that Tierno and Shauna made it back. They were standing around the fire with all their Pokemon out. Calem notice two news one. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned them. One was a Bunnelby so he figured it belong to Shauna. The other one was a Corphish which must of been Tierno. The others looked at them and ran to them.

"O my god you guys made it back thank god. We we're just about to head out to look for you." Shauna seemed so nervous about them.

"It's alright Shauna I found her. But I see you two found some new Pokemon so did Serena." Calem turn around and saw Serena put her Pokemon down. All the Pokemon started to play together so Calem let his Chespin out to play to. They all seem to enjoy each other. Calem look up and saw the Riolu was still laying on his bed out cold. "How is he doing Trevor."

"He seems to be doing better. I think he will be fine when he wakes up he just worn out. But the next Pokemon center we're at we should let them check it out." Trevor said looking at the Riolu.

"I'll get started on some food for us and the Pokemon." Serena said as she walked over and started to gather cooking stuff.

"You all do that I am gonna go to bed." Calem then looked at his Chespin. "I'll be right over here buddy. When you're done eating come get in bed with me and Riolu. Do not eat too much."Chespin nodded and played more with his friends. Calem couldn't help but smile at him.

Calem went to his sleeping bag and slid in next to Riolu. He pulled the hurt pokemon close to him to cuddle with him. He didn't know if the Riolu would stay or if it even wanted to stay with him and his friends but he hoped it did. He liked the Riolu and hoped he could make friends with it when it woke up. Before he could drift off to sleep his Chespin ended up coming over to them and getting in bed with him. It may have only been day but this Chespin was his best friend and his partner. He held both of them in his arms and started to drift off to sleep.

VANIVILLE TOWN (8 years ago)

Calem was walking through the woods enjoying the nature. He could hear Pidgey and Fletchling flying around. He loved pokemon and couldn't wait to grow up and become a trainer and become the best pokemon trainer ever. He was walking around when he heard a crashing noise. He ran in the direction of the noise. He looked down a slope and saw a girl on the ground covered in dirt. He slide down it and ran to the small blonde girl.

"Hey are you ok what is your name." Calem looked the girl over. She was covered in dirt from head to toe. She probably got it when she fell down the mountain.

"No I am not ok. I am covered in dirt and I hate dirt. It's gross!" Calem rolled his eyes at the girl. She was being such a girly girl.

"You didn't say what you're name was. Can you tell me your name." Calem wanted to help the girl but she was making it hard with all the crying and whining she was doing.

"My name is Serena I live in Vanille Town and I am ten years old." Serena said standing up from the ground but falls back down to the ground. "Ouch my foot hurts really bad." Serena started to rub her left ankle.

"Well my name is Calem and from what I am guessing you probably twisted your ankle when you fell down that slope." Calem turn his back to her and knelt down. Serena gave the boy a weird look. "Hop on already. I will just carry you back to town." The girl finally gave in and got on the boy back. He stood up and start to walk back to the town. "You know I am from Vanille town to. We should play together sometimes."

"Sure I guess…..Can I ask what you we're doing out here." Calem arms we're starting to get tired from carrying her.

"I like to take walks through the woods sometimes and look at the pokemon. I plan on being the best pokemon trainer ever…..you know you're kinda heavy." Serena face turn bright red.

"Are you calling me fat!" Calem thought he just had his ear drum blown out. "I hope you know I plan on being the best showcaser every!" Calem started to laugh a lot now. "What are you laughing at!"

"You want to be a showcasers. Those people that dress up and dance around with their pokemon." Calem couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"No it is so much more than that. We have to do tricks with our pokemon moves and even battle. It's more of a process than you're is." Calem thought about it and the way she described it made it sound a lot harder.


	2. First Gym Battle

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TOWNS HAVE THE SHOWCASES BUT IN THIS I PUT THEM IN RANDOM TOWNS. BUT THEY WON'T PLAY THAT BIG OF A ROLE AS YOU WILL SEE. SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING I AM TRYING TO WORK ON IT BUT IT'S HARD. ALSO FOR ELMO THANKS FOR THE COMMENT BUT I WAS CONFUSED BY WHAT YOU MEANT BY THE THREADS. IF YOU COULD EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEANT BETTER IF YOU READ THIS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU. YOU SEEM TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. ALSO TO WHOEVER READS THIS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL.**

SANTALUNE CITY

Calem and his friends spent two weeks in Santalune for forest and Ouvert way training their pokemon and scanning the ones they found for their pokedexs. The Riolu Calem found didn't care to much for him or his friends. But it never seem to run off. He never official captured it but it stayed close to Calem. Calem and his friends challenged a lot of kids from a pokemon school nearby. It helped him learn some skills as a battler. Calem and his Chespin grew closer and closer each passing day. He thought Chespin and himself would be strong enough now to take on the first gym leader. So him and his friends left the forest and made for Santalune city.

"We made it to Santalune city finally! So what are we gonna do first than huh." Tierno said as he looked around at the town.

"Hey everyone their is a showcase here today." Everyone turn to Serena who was looking at a poster. "I should go and get sign up and ready you all are coming right."

"Of course we never miss your show we will be their for you." Trevor said as he looked at his other friends. All of them excited for Serena for her first contest.

"I am gonna go challenge the gym leader first than I will head over there." Everyone turned to looked at Calem. "Why are you all looking at me like that."

Tierno went and grabbed Calem shoulders. "Don't worry Serena I will make sure he isn't late getting there and so will Trevor." Tierno reached over and grabbed Trevor and pulled him over to them.

Serena gave them a smiling nod then looked to Shauna. "Would you care to come with me Shauna. I could use someone to help me with my makeup and hair." Shauna gave Serena a smiling nod as the two walked off to the building.

"Actually guys I thought I head over to the school they had here. See what I could learn about pokemon. Maybe get some ideas on where to go to get some good ones." Trevor was looking at his two friends almost begging for them to let him go.

"That might be a good idea actually. You head their Trevor we are gonna go battle the gym leader. We will meet you after at the showcase building." Trevor nodded and ran off towards the school. Calem, Riolu and Tierno made their way to the gym. "Tierno what is that makes you want to go on this journey. I mean mine is being the best pokemon trainer but what is yours."

"Seems kind of like a random thing to bring up. But my goal is I want to have the best dancing pokemon and become the best team of dancers every." Calem almost wanted to fall down laughing at this. But he couldn't do that Tierno. He was his friend and if that is his dream then it's his dream. "I want all the regions to know about my amazing dancing skills."

"Well I hope when you become famous you throw some money my way. Lord knows we are gonna need it." They made it to the gym of the bug types. A girl in roller skates stood outside and stop them from getting in.

"My name is Rinka and If you want in this gym you will have to go through me!" The girl through her pokeball in the air and a Zigzagoon appeared. "So which one of you wants to fight."

"I will take her on Calem you head inside and fight that gym leader. I head in when I am done outside." Calem looked at Tierno and nodded and Calem and Riolu went inside. "Come on out Tyrogue."

SANTALUNE CITY GYM

Calem and Riolu looked around the inside the building and saw trees and bug pokemon flying around everywhere. Calem loved the look of the place. Calem started to walk through the gym hoping he would find this gym leader soon. He decided to take time to pet some of the pokemons that we're here. He spent so long seeing the pokemon he couldn't even remember how long he was their. He finally saw a blonde girl with a camera taking pictures.

"Are you the gym leader by chance. Because if so I am Calem." The blonde girl stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Yes I am the name is Viola. I am assuming you are here to challenge me than." Calem nodded at her and she went and grabbed a pokeball. "So is the first one you're using that Riolu."

"No actually he just kinda tags along but I do have a Pokemon." Calem pulled out his ball. "So you ready to battle."

"Since I am the gym leader I will only use two pokemon. You can use up to six pokemon if you have that. We fight till one of us run out of pokemon." Calem nodded at her giving her his approval. "Surskit come on out!" Viola Surskit appeared on the battlefield. Calem scanned it with his pokedex. It was a water and bug type pokemon. Calem knew that Chespin would have the upper hand on this one. "Surskit!"

"Alright come on out Chespin." Calem Chespin appeared on the battlefield staring down Surskit. "Chespin!" Calem had to play this smart. He only had Chespin and if he lost him he be out. "Alright Chespin use Vine whip!"

Chespin whip appeared in his hand. Chespin whipped it at Surskit. "Surskit dodge!" Surskit managed to escape the attack by Chespin. "Surskit quick attack!"

Surskit moved so quickly that Calem didn't even see it move. It hit Chespin and he went flying back and hit the ground. "Chespin you ok!" Chespin got up and stood it's ground. "Chespin!" Calem was happy to see he was ok. "Ok Chespin use bite!"

Chespin ran and jump and bit Surskit. Surskit scream in pain and finally shook Chespin off. "Surskit use tackle!" Surskit went and tackled Chespin to the ground.

"Chespin push Surskit off than body slam them!" Chespin kicked Surskit off of him than body slammed Surskit. Chespin hit it so hard that it put a crack in the ground.

"Surskit!" Surskit was knocked out cold. Viola pulled out her pokeball and return the pokemon to the ball. "You did good Surskit just sleep now." Surskit pulled out another pokeball and threw it. "Come on out Vivillion!" Calem scanned the pokemon and saw it was a bug and flying type pokemon. When Calem looked at Chespin he saw that he was tired and didn't have much energy left in it. Calem prayed that his pokemon could hold out long enough to win this battle. "You're Chespin strong but it's tired now. Vivillion use gust."

Vivillion flapped it's wings and through Chespin against a wall knocking Chespin out of the match. Calem returned his pokemon to it's ball. "Sorry Chespin you did your best." Calem was so upset that his first gym battle was already over.

"You gonna throw out your next pokemon yet or not." Calem turned to tell her that she had won the fight. But than Riolu ran out into the battlefield. "I thought you said that wasn't you're pokemon. That it just tagged along."

Calem looked at the pokemon for a moment. "Riolu are you sure about this. You don't have to if you don't want to." Riolu looked back at him and nodded. "Riolu!" Calem gave him a smile and a nod. "Alright Riolu quick attack!"

Riolu moved so quick Calem lost track of him so quick. Riolu hit the Vivillion so quick it didn't even get a chance to move. Vivillion was hit and made a hole in the ground. "Vivillion get up and use gust again!"

When the pokemon got up it made another wind motion that sent Riolu flying to the wall but Riolu landed on the wall and started to run on it towards the Vivillion. "You are one strong pokemon Riolu. Alright Riolu use force palm!" Riolu jumped from the wall and hit the pokemon with force palm that knocked the pokemon out as it hit the ground.

Viola returned the pokemon to her pokeball. "You did good my friend I am sorry we lost just sleep now." Viola looked at Calem. "The winning of the battle is the challenger Calem."

"We won Riolu and it's thanks to you and Chespin! Thank you so much." Calem started to hug his pokemon friend. "Does this mean you and me are finally a team now." The riolu looked at him for a moment and finally closed it's eyes and nodded. Calem pulled out a pokeball and touched Riolu with it. The ball shook for a few seconds before finally stopping. "So I caught my first pokemon to man today has been a good day!"

Viola came over to Calem. "That was a fun battle we just had. I hope we can do it again some day but for now here you go." Viola handed Calem a bug gym badge to. "Seven more and you will be able to fight the elite four. I hope you do well on your journey."

Calem gave her a hand shake. "That was a great battle thank you for that and the badge I hope we meet again." Viola gave him a warm nod. Calem turn around to see Tierno running to them. "Tierno why you in such a rush."

"Calem please tell me you're battle is over because if not hurry up because Serena showcase starts in five minutes!" Calem has filled up with fear. He was so screwed if he didn't get their on time.

"Holy crap we are so fucking screwed! Tierno why didn't you come in sooner and tell me we were behind schedule!" Calem was so mad but mostly at himself not at Tierno.

"Sorry when I beat the girl outside in a battle she gave me a set of skates. I couldn't help but ride around on them for awhile and so I lost track of time." Calem was now officially pissed at Tierno.

Calem ran over to him and handed him his pokeballs. "Take them to the pokemon center and meet me at the showcase." Calem took off running out the way he came in.

"Why me! I don't want her made at me either!" Tierno yelled to his friend. He turned around and saw the gym leader standing their. "Umm hey."

SANTALUNE CITY SHOWCASE

When Calem got outside the gym and saw it was getting dark he realized he was in their longer than he thought. He ran to towards the building that held the showcase in it. Calem made it to the building when he was stopped by a security guard. "Hey I need to get in their my friend is performing."

"No one in after it starts. Now get lost." Calem groaned as he knew he was gonna let Serena down if he didn't get in. But he knew he couldn't take this bouncer.

"Come on man have a heart please. I really do need to get in there." The bouncer pulled out a pokeball and released a Machamp. The pokemon stared at Calem. Now he was really scared. "Ok fine I'll leave you dick."

Calem started to walk away and around the building so he could be alone. He was gonna let his friend down all over again. He really was a screw up sometimes. But that is when he noticed the back door that he could get in through. He was not gonna let his friend down after all.

"Eh fuck it." Calem snuck in the back door that lead him behind stage. He snuck his way through the place and up a set of stairs that lead him to the walkway above the stage. He managed to get a nice view of the stage from where he was at.

Calem saw that they were all out on the stage in their dresses with their pokemon. Calem could see Serena and Fennekin. Serena had a beautiful red dress on and her Fennekin looked freshly groom and had a bow in it's hair. He knew the first challenge was just all about looks. Calem looked at the other contestants who he thought had overdone their hair and makeup and even their pokemon. He liked Serena more natural look way more. He found it weird that he was thinking of her as pretty in anyway. He just shrugged it off as it was part of the contest that made him think like that. He was watching the scoreboard as the contestants score came up. He saw eight contestants and only four we're gonna move on. He really hoped that Serena would make it. But as he thought about it she seemed to underdressed for this. He was just really wanting her to get past this first part. But sadly she didn't make it placing only seven out of eight. He felt terrible for her. As the four loser left the stage he watched Serena go to her changing room and so he decided to go cheer her up.

He made his way to the door he saw her go in and made his way inside. "Hey Serena are you alright." Calem saw that she had her hands in face and that she was crying. He saw her two pokemon trying to comfort her. She looked up at him with complete shock. "Serena is their any….." Calem was cut off by the shoes that almost hit him in the head. He drove behind the door for cover. "What the hell!"

"You we're late again you asshole! You had one job and that was to show up on time!" Calem watched to make sure their we're no more flying shoes being getting out behind the door.

"I saw the beginning of it. I was late because Tierno didn't come get me and tell me I was running late on the battle. But I was up on the walkway watching you." He watched as Serena started to cry more.

"So you made it in time to watch me lose….. I didn't even make it past the first stage." Calem went over and tried to comfort his friend. He saw that she could use it. He felt really bad that she didn't win and even worse that she didn't get as far as she wanted. He thought she take it better if she at least made it to the second stage.

"It was you're first contest you shouldn't be to hard on yourself. You will learn from this one and do better in the next one I know it." Calem gave his friend a smile trying to make her want to smile.

Serena stopped her crying and looked back at Calem. "Thank you Calem I really needed to hear that." Before they could continue their talk a Shauna and the bouncing with his Machamp from before were standing in the doorway. "Shauna what are you doing here."

"Hey you're the kid from before how did you get in here." Calem eyes went wide when he looked at the bouncer. He ran out the door and pushed his way past him and started running for the exit. "Get back here kid!" The bouncer and his Machamp started to run after Calem.

"Shauna can you please explain why the bouncer is chasing after Calem." Shauna just looked at Serena with a shocked looked.

"Well I came by after the show to see you but I heard someone in there with you and then I heard you start yelling. So I ran to go get help and found one of the bouncer. But the bouncer seem to already know Calem somehow." Shauna and Serena looked at each other for a moment. Than they both started to laugh.

SANTALUNE CITY POKEMON CENTER

Calem, Tierno, Shauna, and Serena all meant at the pokemon center later. They we're still waiting on Trevor who they assumed must of never left the school. Calem was still tired from running from the bouncer and his pokemon. He managed to lose him by hiding in a dumpster. Everyone else was laughing at hearing the story of the gym battle and the bouncer. Serena was so happy Calem thought she already forgot she lost her first showcase.

"You know it's usually Calem that's late no Trevor." Everyone but Calem started laughing at Tierno joke. Calem was too tired to make up a comeback.

"For the record I am not late all the time. Plus have you all ever thought I was late because maybe I don't care to spend time with you all." Everyone just laughed at Calem more. They were his friends but he really hated them sometimes.

"Calem you know we never got to battle yet." Calem looked at Serena who was looking at him with excitement.

"You really want to battle now Serena. I am kind of tired and smell expired milk so I'm not really in the mood right now." Calem just wanted Trevor to show up already so he could go to sleep.

"Come on Calem the smell is not that bad plus it's not like we got anything else going on. Just battle Serena or are you scared to lose to her." Shauna was attempting to taunt Calem into the battle. Calem was still mad at her for bringing the bouncer to him. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't have to hide in that dumpster.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you Shauna you almost got that bouncer and his Machamp to kick the shit out of me." Calem just wanted to sleep it's all he wanted but he figured she was right they got time to kill. "Fine we can battle let's head outside."

Everyone made their way outside to the battleground. Calem and Serena stood on opposite ends and looked at Tierno who was doing the reffing for their battle. "Alright you two this is a simple one on one battle. You both use you're starters. The winner is whoever still has a pokemon left standing. Now are you ready." Tierno looked at the two and they both nodded. "Ok let's battle!"

Calem knew that Serena Fennekin had the upper hand since it was a fire type and his a grass type. But his had more experience in fighting since he focused on battling and her on showcases. He pulled out his pokeball and through it. "Come on out Chespin!" Calem Chespin appeared in front of him. "Chespin!"

Serena pulled out her ball and through it to. "Come on out Fennekin!" Serena Fennekin appeared on the battlefield. "Fennekin!" Calem was thinking about what he could do to beat her. "Fennekin use Tackle."

Fennekin ran at Chespin and tackled it to the ground. "Chespin push him off and then body slam." Chespin pushed off Fennekin and then jump up and body slam Fennekin.

Fennekin rolled out from underneath Chespin. "Fennekin use ember." Fennekin mouth started to form fire in it. Calem knew if Chespin got hit he be in trouble.

"Chespin dodge and then use vine whip." Chespin managed to get out of the way with only a small fire hit it. Than whip appeared and he used it to hit Fennekin. Fennekin dropped but managed to get back up. Calem knew that move wouldn't be very good but it was better than nothing.

Calem saw that Serena was looking nervous. "Alright Fennekin use quick attack." Fennekin moved and quickly hit Chespin before it could react.

Chespin was struggling now but Calem knew it was mostly from that burn it took. "Ok let's get this over with Chespin use quick attack." Chespin moved faster than Fennekin did and struck it knocking out Fennekin.

Calem saw that Serena was upset she lost but she seemed happy that she got to battle. "Return Fennekin." Fennekin returned to the ball. "You did good just rest now."

"Chespin return." Calem returned his pokemon to his ball now to. "You did great. Keep up the hard work."

Tierno held up a flag towards Calem. "The winning of the battle is Calem and his pokemon Chespin!"

Calem and the others started back towards the pokemon center when they heard someone running. They turn around and saw Trevor running towards them. "Guy's I got some news for you all!" Trevor tripped in front of them and slid on the ground. Everyone started to laugh a little. "Funny."

"Sorry Trevor but it was kind of funny." Calem words made everyone start to laugh again. "But seriously whats got you so excited."

Trevor took his bag off and reached into it and pulled out a book. "The librarian from the school gave me this book and…. What is that smell.?" Everyone but Calem and Trevor started to laugh. Calem just groan mad about the comment and laughs. "Ok maybe tell me later either way the book talks all about the rare pokemon of the world that we know of and where they came from. It also talks about the different kinds of pokemon that are out their. Like look here." Trevor pointed to a page in the book.

"Fairy type pokemon that sounds really cute." Shauna said looking at a pokemon shown on the same page.

"Ya it is it's a new type of pokemon that was discovered not to long ago. So far they can only be found in our region!" Everyone looked at the book in amazement at what It could teach them.

"So what does it say about rare Pokemon. Does it talk about how to catch them at all." Calem knew no one ever caught a rare Pokemon or at least he ever heard of. If he could catch one he could became the strongest trainer easy.

"No not really it just talks about each one's history and where they come from and how they were made. Well how we think they were made. No one knows for sure." Trevor was so excited about his book.

"That's nice and all Trevor but we should be getting to sleep. We will be heading through parterre way tomorrow. The Pokemon center has rooms for us to sleep in so we get real beds tonight." Serena was so happy about having beds. Calem was alright with sleeping on the ground. In some ways he liked it more. You could see the stars as you slept. But he knew she was right they needed to sleep.

"Serena right guys let's head to bed. We can pick up where Trevor left off in the morning. Let's be up and going at about nine is everyone cool with that." Everyone nodded and agreed and went into the Pokemon center to sleep.

The girls went into their rooms and the boys in there. There were two beds and a couch in their room. Calem made his way to the shower first to get rid of the terrible smell he was giving off. After Calem got out he went over and layed on the couch. Trevor and Tierno made themselves comfortable on the beds. Everyone let their pokemons out of their balls and let them climb on them so they could sleep with them. Calem let Chespin and Riolu climb under the covers with him. The two of them became friends for the most part. Riolu maybe trust him now but he didn't social with the other much. Just him and Chespin we're the only ones Riolu would even spend time with. Calem could feel himself drift off to sleep.

Calem eyes started to open up from the sun hitting his eyes. Calem started to get up and off the couch. He saw his Chespin jumping on one of the empty beds and Riolu just sitting on the other bed. Calem was wondering where his friends we're at. He looked at the clock on the nightstand by the couch and saw it was eleven. Calem just slapped his face and groan. He was late all over again. He could already here everyone comments now.

"Chespin, Riolu let's get showered and go find the others. I'm guessing their already groaning about me being late again." Calem got up and walked to the shower.

After he showered and washed his pokemon in the sink he returned them to their balls and made his way downstairs. He figured they were all waiting for him down stairs. But once he got their all he saw was everyone staring at the screen of the tv. Calem walked up and saw fire coming from a building. The news reporter said it came from Lumiose City power plant. They also said the attack came from team flare. Calem hated everything about them for what they did all those years ago to him. He swore if he every got a chance he make them pay. Sadly Calem knew very little about team flare and how they operated. Most of what he knew was that they were a gang of thugs that stole pokemons. But he couldn't help but wonder why a group of thugs attacked the power plant. The report said that the attack on the power plant failed but that didn't mean they would not try again.

"Calem finally you're up are you seeing this news report." Serena seemed freaked out by the news. Calem stayed calm for the most part but he couldn't help but feel in the bit of his stomach a little scared. He wanted pay back but they still scared him. But he didn't want his friends to see that. He didn't want them to know his history with this group.

"Ya I am but I think we will be fine. But we will be arriving in Lumiose city today. Maybe the Professor will know more about the attack. But I promise I will protect us all Serena I swear." Calem was trying to make her feel better. Or maybe it was more for him. He really didn't know for sure. But he would not let team flare hurt someone else he loved every again. Serena gave him a smile and nod. But Calem knew she didn't fully believe him. But he didn't blame her he not strong enough to take them on yet. But he will be one day.

Trevor and the others made their way over to them. "Calem you're late no surprise." Calem could feel his blood boil. "I talked to the professor today to tell him we will be in and I also told him about my book. He said he could help us understand some of the stuff in it more and that he will have people waiting for us that we need to meet up with."

"Sounds good Trevor did he saw who they were." Trevor just shook his head no. "Well we should start going then. No need to keep him and his people waiting now do we." Calem and the others walked outside and started towards Parterre way.

The news of team flare stayed in Calem mind. He needed to get stronger with his pokemon and most importantly with himself. But for now he needed to focus on the present. The group stopped and grabbed some supplies for the road such as food, and medicine and made for Parterre way. Calem was not strong now but his friends and him together like this with their pokemon we're strong enough to take on anything and he knew it.

"Calem are you ok. You seem really deep in thought." Calem looked at Serena who seemed worried about him.

"Ya i'm ok Serena just thinking that's all. By the way sorry I didn't make it to the show on time yesterday. I wanted to be their I just lost track of time." Calem was rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Calem I didn't expect you to make it on time. But it means alot that you still showed up." Calem nodded at his friends. "By the way what is with that bouncer knowing you." She started to laugh and Calem just groan. The other three friends looked behind them to see the two talking. They all gave each other a knowing look.


End file.
